


Denial

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Denial

Watching Hutch sweat really wasn't the high point of his day, but it wasn't the low point, either. He liked watching that beautifully toned body, glowing with health, moving smoothly and freely. He liked the way Hutch looked when he was so involved in what he was doing. Some things were just nice to look at, and Hutch was one of them.

There wasn't anything wrong with looking, was there? It didn't mean anything bad, like he was queer or anything.

And if sometimes at night, remembering it, his hand went to his groin, that didn't mean anything either.

Right?


End file.
